vsrecommendedgamesfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kotep
MM2 iPhone It's really bad. It's not a faithful port, they altered the physics and stuff. The touch controls aren't very good. It got COMPLETELY DESTROYED by reviewers as the worst game to EVER have "Mega Man" in the title. Unless you have played this trash, please reconsider putting it on the iPhone recommended games list. Don't just assume "Oh Mega Man 2, that's a good game". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dpRkHiARlso --RubilacEx 22:01, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Box Art attempts satatami: Yeah I'll be working on what I know. Games for all, bro. Games for all. PS2/Gamecube descriptions represent. Suggested format I copy-pasted my Guildwars Wiki userpage thing onto this wiki, hoping that the template could be adapted to work in this wiki. I stole the design from some other person on GWW as I don't know much about wiki code, but if you take a look at the template on my GWW page then you should see what I'm trying to get at. I think it'd be very useful for the large lists required of this wiki. The boxes could be collapsed to begin with, and show game title, genre and a couple of other things, and then when enlarged you could see the box art, some more details and a full description. Ultimately whatever gets the wiki away from using huge images i'm happy with. I figure someone with more wiki experience than myself would be able to produce a working port of the template from GWW. Obscuritan 06:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Page Editor problems? Just registered and started contributing; great site here. Been having some troubles with the page editor - I typed up some stuff for the GBA section and it previewed fine. Upon actually saving changes, it turned one of my new descriptions into a quote, stretching the page to hell and back. Checking the history of edits and comparing between my edit/last edit, it also changed some aspect of the table on the page as well as removing blank lines I didn't even touch when I made my edits. I figure it's better to just ask here rather than let you assume I'm purposefully trying to vandalize shit.--Green Mage 10:44, 21 July 2009 (UTC) You seem to know how to work this Wiki business Do you know how to get rid of these little fucks? I am probably just being an idiot but I can't seem to figure it out... --Gurbural 18:37, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Page Editor troubles Much like Green Mage before me, I made some changes to the GBA page, and it previewed fine. Unfortunately, when I saved the changes, images no longer load, and it shows the image name that I added twice in the box where the image appeared once in the preview, and it is also in the boxart column of the two games directly underneath, Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town and More Friends of Mineral Town. I do not know why this happened, as I didn't touch either of those columns.--Gunr 05:02, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Nintendo (NES page)/TurboGrafx 16 Yo, no problem about the PS3 edits. I'm actually a big NES fan though, and I feel the NES page is skimpy. If you don't mind I'd like to add a lot to that page including more games, longer descriptions, possibly even a boxart column since NESguide.com has all the NES's boxart anyways. Also, if no one else is willing to, I'd totally spearhead the creation of a TurboGrafx16/Turbo Cd page. -- MFGreth You know what? I actually alreayd started the TurboGrafx page. If you wouldn't mind putting it on the front page under 4th gen, I'd be much obliged. -- MFGreth New category You're the guy in charge, right ? Add the Freeware Games list I just created to the main page, under "Other" please. --Some other Anonymous 18:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) For whatever reason, Wikia isn't letting me sign on, and no sign on means I can't unprotect the main page. I'll figure out some way around it. --Kotep It looks like, for some reason, Wikia decided to suddenly change your login from your email to your username. Have you tried that, Kotep? --Green Mage 04:23, 23 August 2009 (UTC) E-mail trouble? I recieved a message saying that I was now logged in and would be getting an e-mail. How long does that usually take? Thanks in advance. I have no clue at all. Wikia is as strange to me as it is to you. Kotep 04:22, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I see. Well, thanks anyways. Hope I can do my part in contributing more. Cave Story Entry I got a giggle or two out of posting that in the short term, but yeah, it needs a proper description in the long run. Did you happen to see what I named the image file? That's all I really wanted to say. Lovin' the new wiki header image, BTW! I have to admit, I did lol a little. I've only played a tiny bit of it on my PSP though so I can't really say too much about it. :S Thanks, I'm trying to get some sort of coherent visual theme going on, but I know nothing about how to do that. Kotep 22:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Were some description summaries erased? I think I've seen a few descriptions shaved off to their previous or new status as absolutely minuscule quips. I wouldn't really mind that much if some of them actually explained a bit more than they did. I doubt it's just my cookies or history interfering, since some of them are still the same. I know that anyone can edit entries, and I know that we are supposed to be brief, but could it be recommended that if some descriptions actually explain the game, to not cut them apart so much? If anything, I'd like to say that a brief summary is better than just tossing a meme or in-joke that people who don't play the game wouldn't get, and don't explain things at all. Sorry if I sound whiny. --Dejiko 03:30, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I think maybe you mean about the Anno 1404 entry? I tried to edit it so that it still described the highlights of the game, without being overly long. Yes, perhaps it loses a bit of its expository mojo, but for example, you don't really need to say 'it's an RTS in which you can negotiate with neighboring factions', because that's a fairly common feature. Any edits I may have made to trim down any of your entries were just made in the spirit of making them more accessible. Not everyone wants to read a two-paragraph synopsis of a game. (But for those that do, it could be put on a separate page, just for that game. It's something a few people have mentioned.) Kotep 03:35, September 5, 2009 (UTC) I see. Thank you for responding. At least now I know that it wasn't my craptop on the fritz. That is a pretty good idea I suppose, and I apologize for being overly-wordy is some of my description additions. Although, if you don't mind me saying or doing so, there are a few things I'd like to re-edit, to add in some short clarifications. The example I was talking about in specific (this was the most notable to me upon viewing) was the Balloon Kid edit, in which I think a bit of clearing up needs to be added in that it is more like Balloon Fight's Balloon Trip mode. Sorry again, and thanks for clearing things up. Hope I can keep improving the wiki and my writings. --Dejiko 03:57, September 5, 2009 (UTC) wee happy late birthday Zachncheeze 05:59, September 5, 2009 (UTC) vandal http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/75.22.60.206 this guy is vandalizing and being dumb. I don't know what you can do (take away edit powers, ban, etc) to stop it, but just an FYI. thanks Zachncheeze 19:54, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Hello! Thanks for the warm welcome. Seeing how I almost always use this wiki I find it useful to contribute to it myself for the users that will come in future. On a side note, I was wondering: Would it be permitted to create different categories to facilitate navigation? For example, "In-depth examinations" for pages like the Doom one, "Reccomended games set by console" for the PC, XBOX ecc. pages... let me know what you think about it. Thanks again, --Eprahim (JC Denton!!yol15V9qUV6) 17:41, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Unified List of Acceptable Genres I've come across a few moments where people use different terms for the same genre, or people throw in genres that don't really apply to the game. I decided it would be a good idea to create a unified list of accepted genres and a guide to choosing the right one, so I started a page to help contributors with just that. Hope you don't mind, check it out. http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/A_List_and_Guide_to_Game_Genres - MFGreth1 18:30, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Game Boy Advance page Obviously the Gameboy Advance page on the front page is pretty much done, but for som reason, SOMEONE MADE ANOTHER - http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Boy_Advance the worst part is, sidebar links to this version. delete that page and fix the sidebar plox Regards, MFGreth1 01:35, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Redirect'd :3 Kotep 01:28, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *awesome - MFGreth1 15:07, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Dreamcast Page Something seems to have messed up here. I made an edit here and there, but for some reason the Mr. Driller entry came out pre-formatted (there was no pre-formatting when I was working on it). When I went to fix it, and I had saved it, the picture table link dissappeared (on the page at least, I'm pretty sure it still exists). I'm pretty sure this isn't through my intended actions. At the very least, I didn't do it on purpose if it was my fault. Whether it was a bug or something, I don't know. However, I do not know exactly how to get it back up there like it was before. If you could give me some tips or, if possible, fix it, I'd appreciate it. Thanks, and I'm sorry for any inconveniences. --Dejiko 09:58, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I already fixed it, mang. - MFGreth1 00:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I apologize once again for that. I don't know what the hell happened there. Also, I am not a mango, nor any sort of fruit. I suppose if I must be a food, I figure I'd be an artichoke. --Dejiko 04:11, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. That Dreamcast page really needed the visuals.Rocketlauncher2 20:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Tons of problems to baleet. First of all, User:Rocketlauncher2 uploaded a bunch of duplicates (to be fair he was just trying to help). We already have images for pretty much every game he uploaded on the Scary Horror page. EVERY SINGLE GAME except Fatal Frame III, Yume Nikki, Zero: Tsukihami no Kamen, Pathologic, Darkness Within, and LSD are duplicates. These need to be erased. Secondly, some shithead decided to try and vandalize the wiki. It was fixed quickly, but this page needs to be deleted. Also, this page is leftover vandalism. Please baleet. I would do all this myself, except I don't have admin power. Only admins can delete shit. - MFGreth1 17:41, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Well, it's no problem since i'd love to help as much as I can but it seems thet while trying to add a game to PC I made a bit of mistake. Sorry for being stupid but can you check it out ? About "the" Is it ok if I move the games in the Wii section that start with the word "The"? The only ones there are The House of the Dead 2&3 Return, The House of the Dead: Overkill, and The Conduit, and while "the" does indeed start with a T, I think the average person will probably look in the C area for The Conduit, you know? Yeah that's cool. :3 Kotep 21:22, December 7, 2009 (UTC) GBC Page Tried editing the GBC page tio add a description for Magi-Nation and the page stretched way out, but I don't know what caused it. I can't seem to fix it. *fixed, there was a problem with the table-width, it was set to 1000 and not auto. - MFGreth1 18:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Multiplayer Recommendations Is there any chance you could possibly look over and potentially add my multiplayer recommendations page to the front page? If not, please inform me why and I'll try to fix anything I can to spiff it up. If so, I'm sure I'll see it. Thanks in advance. --Dejiko 19:40, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the update, Kotep. You are a true wikiaplaya. --Dejiko 20:41, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Grey Area Do you mind ROM hacks and abandonware? - Pallascat 21:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) No, I don't. For a rom hack, it might be nice to include a link to the hack and to whatever patcher you'd need to use. Kotep 10:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Some retard fucked up the PS3 page Sorry about trying to fix it, it wouldn't let me undo his edits after the first one. On Virtual Boy article addition Hey I hope you don't mind, but I made a Virtual Boy article based around the Game Boy article's template here http://vsrecommendedgames.wikia.com/wiki/Virtual_Boy. I hope it isn't too less games for it to warrant an article, but the system had some fairly solid titles that I think were worth looking at. If you don't like it maybe you could keep the material itself and just add it to the GB/GBC article. -Luke Groundwalker Goddamn I am there is something wrong with me Go to the PStwo section and look at my entry for Drakengard. I can't seem to figure out how to get the picture to fit in with all the other games. Thanks Fixed. All you have to do is go into code mode, find the image, and change the |thumb|128px so that all that comes after the image address is |126px (or whatever is the standard for the page you're editing. :3 Kotep 23:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC)